


His Ghost

by thephoenixsong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephoenixsong/pseuds/thephoenixsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll always be with you ...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Ghost

“Derek”  
  
I heard him call my name and that feeling struck me like lightning, coursing through my entire body. He was the person that I need and somehow he knew that. So he came to me but I had to send him away. It was too dangerous by my side.  
  
“You can’t be here Stiles” – I said to him. I don’t look at him because I know I wouldn’t have the strength to ask him to leave – “Kali will be here any moment now.”  
  
“Derek”  
  
He calls me again and the sound of his voice calling my name it is at the same time painful and joyful. I don’t know how this happen to me. I didn’t even see it coming.  
  
So I look at him hoping to see a crooked or sarcastic smile in his face, but what I see makes me fell on my knees in pain. _It can’t be_ , I think, and I lay my head because I just can’t face him.  
  
“How?” – I ask him, my voice is weak and I don’t think he heard me, but I don’t have the strength to ask him again.  
  
“Kali” – he say – “I was trying to stop her”  
  
“Why would you do that Stiles, she is an alpha” – I want scream at him, but the pain is too much and I just don’t want to believe this is happening – “How could you be so stupid”.  
  
“I was trying to protect you. She was going to kill you, Derek” – There’s pain in his voice – “I could not let that happen”.  
  
“Why? You never… care for me… not really” – I ask him.  
  
“You know I did. And you know that things had changed between us. And that’s why I did, because all your life you only had so much pain and darkness, and I didn’t want Kali to cause you more. She already took Boyd and Erica from you. I wasn’t going to let her take your life too”.  
  
I don’t understand how I did not see it. I never thought he would care for me like that. But maybe he was right, things was different between us. I stopped seeing him as Scott’s annoying friend. He was more than that now, I learned to respect him, seeing him for who he really is, an intelligent and smart man, who spite every bad things he went through continue to smile and try to make everybody smile. And I fell for him.  
  
“Look at me, Derek” – he asks me but I close my eyes instead – “Look at me, Derek” – he ask again and this time I feel something in my cheek, almost like a warm touch.  
  
I open my eyes and find his. He is so close to me now. His hands are in my cheek and for a moment I think I can feel his breath, but then I realize I can’t. I can’t smell him or hear his heart beat.  
  
He is gone.  
  
Stiles is dead. And in front of me there only a shadow of he used to be. Just a ghost.  
  
I cry in pain and he hugs me, trying to comfort me. But I don’t feel his body on my, there only the warm touch.  
  
“I love you, Stiles” – I whisper.  
  
“I know and that’s why I’m here Derek, to say that I love you too”.  
  
There’s no more pain.  He lets me go and look at my eyes. He has this bright smile in his face and feels like the whole world just light it up.  
  
He loves me and I love him. It is all that matter.  
  
He kisses my lips and I can feel his skin on my, not just that worm touch. It is like there some kind of magic keeping him here giving us a chance. One last chance.  
  
I enjoy every second of that kiss, but then he pull me apart and still with that bright smile.  
  
“ _I’ll always be with you Derek_ ” – he promises me, before disappear.


End file.
